


The clown ~ ♛

by Taytizzel



Category: hxh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytizzel/pseuds/Taytizzel
Summary: Y/n is the youngest Imada .Family friend if the zodlicks. Shes a conjure with special powers. A few months ago her older brother brought his friend over all the time which ended up as everyday. Hisoka. He took his liking in her and her independent and stubbornness ,he wants her. Does she gets with him..? What does their story hold in store💞✨





	The clown ~ ♛

**Author's Note:**

> Here i made a playlist if you’re interested 😁💞✨
> 
> https://feelthemusi.com/playlist/v1qw11

“God, i can never get this combination right” I roll my eyes hitting the grass. 

“Y/n!” Said someone 

“What do you want..? Im training” i yell not looking up 

“Its your brother I don’t need an excuse for wanting you dumbass” said Akane looking down at me “Hisokas coming over for dinner by the way ,anyway, get back to it i guess.” He walks off “oh and for that combination try mediating harder so you can blend the weapons and elements.” He snickers as if I should have already known that and walks away. 

“Ugh...” I get up and walk to my room “I guess i should get freshened up” 

“Oh~ y/n~” said a flirtatious voice 

I laughed and turned around to see Hisoka. Yes he was handsome and sexy but hes so full of himself i could never see myself with him. “Hello hisoka” i smile 

“Oh~ you’re so beautiful” he walked closer “you know i wonder how you’ll look under me” he says touching my shirt 

“Oh man you wish” i say pushing him away,I know his tricks all too well. “I need to freshen up see you at dinner you clown” I giggle and walk up stairs to my room. 

My room is pretty big, i mean my whole home is. My family are known with everyone and everyone is scared of us. I never really had any friends because of it,but i grew strong and independent so i mean im not complaining. The Tamads are known for there hypnotizing gene. Its a gene every Tmada have and our eyes change to a different color. Male a deep dark red and female a deep light shade purple. 

Its really cool we have this and our nen. Im a conjurer, i can only conjure up four weapons for each element. My sword for water, a gun for earth , bow and arrow for fire and scythe for air. I guess you can can say i have a special type of nen but not really. My brother whos a black list Hunter hes nen type is Manipulator he can manipulate someone’s energy flow and give it to himself so its awesome for combat. 

Anyways i hope in the shower,i make sure the water is very hot. It feels so good and makes me feel so refreshed after taking a hot shower. I get out and put on some shorts black and a fitted black long sleeve shirt and some bunny slippers on. I walk down stairs and see hisoka and mom laughing. He then looks at me and smiles at me. 

“Ohh~ y/nnnn~ your out the shower...I thought i might had to come take you out myself” He said smirking. 

“Dude in front of my mom.?” I say hitting him playfully “you know its kind of weird for a mother to hear that a guy wants to fuck her daughter.” I say walking away laughing. 

“Who said anything of that sort..? Hm~” Hisoka followed me outside to the backyard 

“Im not dumb Hisoka” i laugh looking up at the stars “you know ive been alone a lot as a kid...mom and dad we’re always working, Akane training. I was always self taught in everything...but- “I turned and looked at hisoka “-now you’re here and im not alone” i smile and look back up. 

“Oh~ y/n was that a confess..?”Hisoka said pulling me in close that our faces are almost touching. His sharp long nose close to mine. “Your lip is quivering and you’re breathing heavy.” He smiles and lean in for my ear “you want me dont you.?”


End file.
